modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Boeing Business Jet
The Boeing Business Jet series are factory conversions of Boeing airliners for the corporate jet market, initially the 737 series airliners. This aircraft usually seats between 25 and 50 passengers within a luxurious configuration. This may include a master bedroom, a washroom with shower(s), a conference/dining area, and a living area. The Boeing Business Jet is a 50/50 partnership between Boeing Commercial Airplanes and General Electric. The latest versions of the BBJs include configurations based on the Boeing 777, Boeing 787 and the Boeing 747-8 Intercontinental. Some limited details of these models and various configurations are available on the BBJ website. General The Boeing BBJ is primarily a 737 commercial airframe with various modifications to provide for private jet service. The BBJ1 is based on a 737-700 airframe, with elements from the 737-800 included. (See Boeing 737 Next Generation) The BBJ2 and BBJ3 are based on the 737-800 and 737-900ER series, respectively. All models include certain non-specific changes to the airframe regardless of the BBJ series. Changes from the normal 737 include: *Blended winglets for additional fuel economy (5-7% improvement) *Self-contained airstairs for landing at airports with limited ground support *Additional fuel tanks, for intercontinental range *ETOPS-180 certification After the launch of the BBJ, Airbus followed suit with the launch of their Airbus ACJ derived from their A319 commercial airframe. More recently, they have also launched the larger A320 and A321 Prestige and the smaller A318 Elite. With the later-coming Airbus, Boeing BBJ has a strong competitor which nearly reached the same number of orders, although business jet has the largest production on the market. Other competitors on the smaller end of the market include the Embraer Lineage, the Bombardier Global Express and the Gulfstream G550. Models Narrow-body models A C-40B Clipper (a military BBJ1) taking off.BBJ or less frequently, BBJ1 is based on the 737-700, and formed the basis for the 737-700ER. This was the initial variant. In U.S. Air Force service, this is known as the C-40B Clipper. *'BBJ2' is based on the 737-800. *'BBJ3' is based on the 737-900ER. *'BBJ C' is a variant of the BBJ featuring the "quick change" capabilities of the 737-700C. This allows the aircraft to be used for executive duty during one flight, and to be quickly reconfigured for cargo duty for the next flight. Wide-body models *'747 VIP': version of the 747-8 ordered by the Boeing Business Jet division. There have been very few orders for it, most likely because of high pricing. The VIP 747 is delivered by BBJ in a "green" condition, meaning there are no interior furnishings so that the owner can design it to personal preference. This plane has a range of 9,260 nm. *'777 VIP': version of the 777 ordered by the Boeing Business Jet division. *'787 VIP': version of the 787-8/-9 ordered by the Boeing Business Jet division. There are four orders for this aircraft. As with the 747, the VIP 787 is delivered by BBJ in a "green" condition. The -8 has a range of 9,590 nm and the -9 has a range of 9,950 nm. Category:Modern Category:Boeing Commercial Airplanes Category:General Electric (GE)